Crepuscule
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: Billet Doux, translated from French to English. Nancy passes away peacefully in the arms of her husband while watching the sunset. Oneshot.


It's a good thing looks can't kill because, yeah, I can almost see those daggers...lol. I'm very sorry, but as the summary indicates, this story isn't your usual happy, fluffy one. (I know, I'm horrid, lol)

Inspired by an almost-ancient British-based and totally ancient Australian/New Zealand-based rerun of "Home&Away" Just don't sue :)

boyzaremylife -- well, here ya go. And, if you're wondering, yes, you've now the official liberty to kill me..lol.

MY NEXT STORY WILL BE HAPPIER!! PROMISE :)

Oh, I almost forgot -- please review!

nickersoncrazy.

* * *

Ned Nickerson's heart ached as he slowly pushed open the door to his wife's hospital room. He was almost afraid to look at her. She looked up and met his eyes, reaching her hand out a little for him to hold it.

Looking at her, he couldn't find words to say. He clasped her fragile hand in one of his tightly, and the other rested lightly on her cheek. Their eyes never left each other's for even a split-second. His grip on her hand tightened as he lifted it to his lips and kissed gently.

"I love you so much, Nan," he finally said, thick with emotion.

She smiled, and for a moment, she didn't seem like someone who had spent the last two weeks in a hospital, battling for her life. "I love you." She said it meaningfully, though tired and weak.

Ned kissed her hand again. She smiled again, and ran a hand through her husband's hair. He had spent every of the last almost fourteen nights, sleepless and by her side throughout. The happiness that came from knowing that she was loved so much exceeded all the possible pain she could feel.

"What are they saying?" she asked softly.

Ned shifted his gaze uncomfortably and remained silent. He didn't know how to tell her what the doctors were expecting at her stage; it wasn't good news. He didn't want to be the one to burst his wife's hopes. It was hard for him to do so.

"What are they saying, Ned?" she repeated her unanswered question, softer this time.

His eyes gazed into her bright ocean-blue ones, full of anticipation. He didn't see the point in lying to her; she probably already knew. Her rubbed her palm warmly, wishing for things to be less painful. As much as it hurt him, he decided to be truthful in answering her.

"Nancy…" he began, but trailed off. His mouth went dry. Nancy squeezed his hand, as if to tell him that she could handle the worst. "I – I'm so sorry."

She opened her mouth a little and closed it again, and nodded slightly. She gave him a shaky smile. "Okay." Her hand grappled his hard.

"The doctors aren't expecting much improvement," he said sadly. "They say that you don't have much – much – time."

She merely nodded again, and closed her eyes, taking time to fully absorb the blow that she had just heard. They remained silent for a minute, with Ned occasionally pressing kisses on her face. They only thing that was audible was the dreadful beep of the electrocardiogram every now and then.

"Nancy, are you okay?" he asked concerned, as he watched her stare into space, with a faraway look in her eyes.

She didn't hear him, still absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Nancy?" Ned repeated, worriedly.

She slowly turned to face him. She shakily reached for him arm, and breathing heavily, squeezed. "I want to watch the sunset," she whispered.

"What?" Ned asked softly, wondering if he had misheard her.

Her eyes were aflame when she looked at him again. "Please, Ned," she said, and her voice underlined desperation and plead. "I want to watch the sunset. With you."

* * *

She had always loved watching the sunset. She had always thought that it was the most beautiful, magical part that nature had to offer. She and Ned had watched it together so many times; they both felt that it was romantic. Not many people took the time to watch it; they did.

Ned pulled her close as they sat in a nearby park, where they had gone to on their first date. He was filled with afflict, but couldn't let his feelings show. He had to be strong for her sake. She was a fighter, he knew. She'd fight to the very end. The doctors hadn't stopped her from doing this. They told Ned to give her everything she wanted since her life was just a matter of how much more time she had.

"Thank you, Ned," she whispered, snuggled in his arms. "For everything you've given me."

He was afraid to answer her because he was sure he would break down. He rubbed her back gently, comfortingly. "I love you," he said huskily. She turned to look at his face and he rained her with soft, passionate kisses. He wanted to remember everything; her eyes, her hands, her mouth, her hair…everything.

"I love you," he repeated, enveloping her in his arms, and opened his mouth against hers. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, all in one stroke. He didn't want to bottle up his feelings, but had to. He would do anything for her. Die for her, even.

When she pulled back, he expected to see tears in her eyes, but there weren't any. She was strong, intrepid, and saw everything as a challenge. He loved that about her. He loved how she never would quit.

They sat quietly in the warmth of each other's embrace. The hazy sun was setting; the sky was a shade of orange, with purple and pink streaks cutting through it. It cast a warm glow on their faces. The sky showed the crescent-shaped outline of the moon that was ascending.

She watched her last sunset.

Ned gently pulled her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth. He kept kissing her tenderly until he felt that his heart would burst. He breathed in deeply the feminine scent of her, wishing she never had to leave. It was difficult to just sit around knowing that she would leave him any moment. He rubbed her arms and felt like his heart was on fire.

Holding her as tight he could, he whispered into her ear, "Just go to sleep, darling." His carefully-controlled cadence voice showed the first signs of a tremor.

And she did. She looked for a long moment at him. She smiled. It was a weak smile, but it came from her heart.

"Thank you for loving me," she finally said, softly, kissed him lightly once, buried her face in his chest, and drifted off into a deep, deep slumber.

* * *

The funeral took place on a frigid, rainy day. Nothing anybody said made Ned fell better. He hadn't eaten or slept in the last few days. He just sat around, looking at his dead wife, talking to a memory. The funeral was attended by a number of Nancy and Ned's friends, family and other well wishers. Everyone was dressed in black to mark the loss of someone so special. Ned then gave a eulogy of his wife. She had been a wonderful wife, daughter and friend, and a role model to scores of people.

The very sight of Ned, as Nancy's coffin was being lowered, drained every eye present. After everyone left eventually, he spent hours by her grave, wishing with all his heart for her return.

* * *

Nancy had written him a letter in the hospital before she died. As soon as Ned received it, his eyes filled with tears. He unfolded her perfumed letter and began reading.

_Dear Ned,_

_If this letter is in your hands, it means I'm not around anymore. It means that all my pain has ended, and I'm in a better place. I know how broken you are at the moment. But things will change, Ned, believe me. I love you Ned, and I promised never to leave you. I haven't gone anywhere, Ned. I'm still there with you. In spirit. I always, always will be. I'm there right now, as you read this. I'm there, watching you, and holding your hand. I won't ever leave you alone. I love you so much, right from the depth of my heart._

_Nancy._

Ned went to sleep that night in the spiritual presence of his wife, feeling less hurt and with much more strength. He was consoled, knowing that his beautiful guardian angel would always be beside him forever.


End file.
